Battle for an armory/Episode 2
Episode 2: Team and all that stuffs First elimination Hardballer Pistol, AWP, AK-47 and Nuclear Bomb sitting together. AMT Hardballer Pistol: Ohhh I'm just so scared for the elimination! AWP: Why? You aren't even up for elimination. AMT Hardballer Pistol: I know, but it's just that- M4A1-S: Enough for chit-chatting, and it's time for elimination. AK-47: Wow, and I'm the interrupting weapon around here. M4A1-S: Everyone, follow me to the elimination place. Glock-19: An elimination place? Wow, I thought we were going to sit on this 80 degree sand, listening votes or whatever. M4A1-S: Thais what I was going to do, but whatever, I want all of you to enjoy here as much as you can. minutes later Sniper Rifle: *pants* We have walke- *pants* -the entire islan- *pants* -and back- *pants* -so where's the god- *pants* -damn place?! M4A1-S: There it is, see? It's a circle pit, with cheese-plated, see, right the- Missile Launcher: THIS IS EXACTLY WHERE WE STARTED!!! M4A1-S: Geez, at lease we are here. So the failures, sit on that circle. M4A1-S: So I will make this quick, Glock-19, you got one, two, four,... eleven votes. You're eliminated. Glock-19: Wait, wh- scoop sends him to a factory AMT Hardballer Pistol: Uh, where is he? M4A1-S: He's sent to a production place, where's he's held. Anyway, back to the challenge. Death of the silencer Nuclear Bomb: So what's the challenge? M4A1-S: You know what, I can't take this anymore. shoots Nuclear Bomb, making him explodes and dies. Grenade: YOU KILLED HIM!!! M4A1-S: Yeah, so what? He'll be rebuild in the production line, anyway. AK-47: Don't think it's because you're the host you could do anything to us! M4A1-S: What was that? You want one too? shoots M4A1-S right at his silencer, knocking it off M4A1: OH WHAT THE- IM SORRY, OK, GEEZ. GREAT, NOW MY SILENCER IS BROKEN. AWP: Hehe. That's what ya get. M4A1:I GUESS ILL TALK LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF THE EPISODE. ANYWAY, THE CHALLENGE IS TO CREATE A WEAPON, NOT TO OVER POWERED, THAT WILL HELP US IN COUNTER THE TERROISTS. PK-Machine Gun: Ha! Easy squeezy, lemon- M4A1: WHATEVER. LETS SEE IF YOU COULD DO THE CHALLENGE. ALSO, TORPEDO AND AWP, YOU TWO GET THE HIGHEST SCORES IN THE LAST CHALLENGE, SO YOU TWO WILL NOW BE THE TEAM CAPTAIN. Torpedo: But there's no t- M4A1: NOW THERE WILL BE ONE. SO TORPEDO AND AWP, CHOOSE YOUR TEAM NAME, AND THE OTHERS, CHOOSE WHAT TEAM YO WANT TO BE ON. THE CHALLENGE WILL ENDS ON 11:00 (UTC), MONDAY 2ND NOVEMBER OR WHATEVER. Ending sitting on the sand, looking at the sky as a helicopter flew by, dropping a silencer. M4A1 picks it up and equip it. M4A1-S: Ahh. Much better. Nuclear Missile: And what about the challenge? M4A1-S: What- Oh yeah. I forgot that this is still going on. Anyway, the teams first. Since I'm too lazy to put the teams here, I'll just combine it with the contestant table rightttt.... there. Nuclear Missile: What are you talking about? M4A1-S: Anyway, here is the scores for the teams. Lenny Face Republic has 194 points, with PK-Machine Gun being the top member, and the Godly Topkek Warriors has 260 points, Missile Launcher being the top fragger. M4: So I guess our team is up for elimination? M4A1-S: Correct, everyone, members on both the winning and the losing team, vote either for the members on the Lenny Face Republic to be eliminated. Voting will ends in Tuesday 3rd October, 12:00. Missile Launcher: And what about the to- M4A1-S: We will talk about that later, ok? Epilogue Germany, 00:36 GMT+1 ???: So, how is the operation going? M4A1-S: Well sir, my silenc- ???: Don't answer that, because I've been thinking. We have 13 of the "things" to terminate, and I afraid one of you won't be able to capture everything they do. They could do anything, you know. M4A1-S: So you decided to put a spy in the contest, sir? ???: Correct. I have chosen the spy. And now your objective is to do whatever you can to put the spy in the contest. You got that? M4A1-S: Roger that, Commando. ???: Excellent. Now about the West- opens the office door ???: What is it? G3A3: Commano. And M4A1-S. We are having some rebels at Point Three West, estimating force 30. They contain mostly of light rifles and SMGs. ???: Guessing they finally advanced. Thanks for reporting in, G3A3. M4A1-S, you could ton now. I will take care of these morons myself. G3A3: Yourself? But commando,- ???: I'll take care of what I can, even if you like it or not. I'm still good enough to kill 50 of them. G3A3: If you insist, commando. ends here